Cindy Moon
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Silk AKA Cindy Moon was crawling her way through Peters window and leaving streaks of red everywhere as she panted. Blood. She was leaving streaks of blood everywhere.


(AN: Just a disclaimer, I don't know anything about Cindy Moon. I've never read the comics or anything. I did a little reasearch for this but I don't know her personality or characterisation at all so this was just a guess. This was written for a prompt fill so, if that was you thanks and I hope you like it!)

Peter rubbed a hand over his forehead and tried again to read the chemical equation in his book. Man, he needed to stop it with the late nights. Patrols were important but if he didn't get some sleep every once in a while he'd burn out.

He'd had enough lectures from Mr Stark and Bruce to know that.

He read the same sentence over for the fourth time as his eyes drooped and…

Something thumped against his window, jolting Peter up from his seat and pulling a surprised yell from his mouth. "I didn't touch it, Tony I swear!"

"You're grounded, young man!" The falsely deepened voice broke off with a barely contained grunt of pain and Peter spun around, finding the Tony impersonator with wide eyes.

"Cindy?! What are you-? Oh my god."

Silk AKA Cindy Moon was crawling her way through his window and leaving streaks of red everywhere as she panted. Blood. She was leaving streaks of blood everywhere.

"You're bleeding."

Cindy looked exhausted, slumping to Peters carpet as she pressed harder on the mess at her side. Blood slipped down her ribs, over her hip and dripped onto the floor and the smell was so strong Peter almost gagged.

"Yeah, thanks for the update, genius. Can you get it to stop?"

Peter nodded dumbly, not having any words to reply, and pulled a first aid kit from under his bed. "What happened?"

He pulled on some sterile gloves and gently pulled her hands away from her wound, getting a quick look before pressing a towel to it and pushing hard.

"I was tracking a guy...he had information on my parents, I just know it. But he wouldn't give anything up. He just kept talking in circles. I didn't know he was stalling until his boss showed up."

She groaned in pain once more, head tilting back as she tried to breathe through the agony tearing through her.

"Oh, Cin. Why didn't you tell me? We could have gone together." Peter winced in sympathy at the girl's squirms of pain but he held fast, knowing enough first aid to not remove the bandages until the wound clotted.

Her voice was thin and breathy, Cindy's face paling as she tried to concentrate. "There are some things a girl's just gotta do by herself. Besides, you have homework and you're already tired enough."

She blinked, exhausted, as a small smile swept across her face. "I saw you faceplant off a building two days ago. You're running on empty."

Peter shook his head, tossing away his embarrassment. That fall had hurt.

"Yeah, well it's not like crime takes days off." Carefully adjusting his hands on Cindy's side, Peter pulled one free and press gently pressed his fingers against Silk's neck, frowning at what he felt there.

"Your pulse is getting weaker and...you're cold. Cindy, you need to stay awake, okay? Keep talking to me." He knew the signs of shock, had experienced it more than a few times and he knew what happened if she fell asleep.

Stretching out one leg towards his bed, Peter stuck his bare foot to a blanket and yanked it over. "Just keep talking, Cin. Come on." He pulled the blanket over her as much as he could with one hand, his own breaths speeding in panic.

Cindy knew she needed to listen to him, but eyes were so heavy and everything was cold. Wouldn't it be nicer just to sleep for a while? Maybe then she'd feel better.

"Not...everyone can...run their mouths...like you, Spider-boy."

Peter cupped her cheek with his bloodstained hand, leaving streaks against her ashen skin, but she didn't rouse at his touch or his worried words. "Cindy? Don't do this. Don't bleed out on my carpet. Don't fall asleep. Don't die. Please."

Her eyelids fluttered, gaze so blank she may not have been seeing anything before they finally closed and Peter was left alone with the bleeding hero.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Okay, Peter. You have a dying girl in your bedroom at three AM on a school night. What do you do?'

The teenager groaned at his own brain for formulating his problem like a homework question. It wasn't helping his stress levels at all.

"Shit, okay. Cindy's bleeding out and the last time I did stitches I passed out in my bathtub." Granted that had been his own stitches and the passing out likely had more to do with the blood loss than the grossness of the act. Either way, Peter was sort of losing it.

"Cindy, you have to wake up. You have to open your eyes and tease me like you always do because if you don't, I'm going to start crying." Her eyes remained closed and her breaths grew more shallow with each intake. Peter closed his eyes and pushed harder on her side, voice coming as a whisper.

"Please, wake up."

::::::::::::::::::

Cindy's head ached and her mouth was dry and...there was a chainsaw revving next to her. Was it a chainsaw? Maybe a lawnmower?

Whatever it was had her hand in a tight grip, long fingers wrapping around her palm and squeezing tight. Okay, that must have been Peter. Cindy didn't know anyone else that clung to her so tightly.

Peter was the one making all the noise, snoring at her side and Cindy took a moment to catalogue everything. Peter was asleep at her side. He was holding her hand. She felt like crap. So, she must have gotten hurt. It wouldn't be the first time she'd dropped in on the nerd for some help with an injury or two. Although he was not very good at stitches and his aunt was always upset about the amount of blood on carpets and sheets.

Cindy dragged her eyes open to blink up at Peters ceiling, the water stains just the same as the last time she'd seen them.

"Hmm...Don't fall asleep."

Cindy's gaze was pulled to Peters as he mumbled between snores, her name slipping out with a whimper. He was curled up against the side of his own bed, hand clutching hers and legs folded awkwardly on the floor. He didn't even have a blanket over him, having given them all to her, and he shivered in the early morning light.

"Peter." Her voice came as a rough whisper, barely audible over the noise of the city, but Peter bolted upright, calling for her.

"Cindy!" His eyes were wide and red-rimmed, hand squeezing hers when he called. The girl quickly squeezed his back, pulling his attention to her as she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, It's okay. I'm okay."

Peter sagged, sighing in relief and looking more exhausted than he had before he'd slept. "Oh thank god. Shit, wait, did I fall asleep?"

Cindy ruffled his unkempt hair as he groaned and pressed his face to her blankets. "I didn't mean to. I was patching you up and then I was keeping an eye on your vitals and...Sorry."

Cindy lifted her blankets to take a look at his handiwork, raising an impressed eyebrow at the clean white bandages wrapped around her middle. "Well, you did a better job than last time. Did you stitch me up?"

His voice was muffled in the blankets, face still hidden. "It was a bullet wound. I had to dig the bullet out first but yeah."

Cindy dropped her blankets down and poked Peters cheek until he rolled his head towards her, eyes half closed. "I hope you did a good job of them. You know how much I hate your messy stitches."

Peter sighed. "They make messy scars, I know. I did them straight. I've been practising."

The poor boy really did look exhausted and Cindy brushed a hand over his hair, pushing it backwards. "Did you faint this time?"

Peter sighed, pausing for a moment before relenting. "...I threw up. Twice."

Cindy held in a laugh as she spotted the empty space next to his desk where his bin used to be. Gross.

"I'm sorry for barging into your room again. Thanks for always saving me."

Peter sighed again, eyelids fluttering as his expression softened, humour teasing the corners of his mouth up. "You know sometimes I really hate your powers of 'finding Peter wherever he goes'. I feel like it's an invasion of privacy."

Cindy smiled, huffing a soft laugh through her nose as Peter rolled his sleepy eyes to hers as he answered again, more serious. "You're welcome. And thanks for not dying on me, Cin."

Silk ran her hands over his hair again and smiled as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Having friends was still not something she was totally used to. But she liked it. "You're welcome, Spider-Man."

(AN: This was the prompt : could you do a fic where silk aka cindy moon gets seriously injured and peter finds her. He tries to stop the bleeding but then she falls unconscious and he just snaps and starts freaking out or something like that.

I hope you liked it?)


End file.
